Alexis and Alice into the total drama World
by DeCode232
Summary: Um okay this isn't really a Pokemon crossover per say its just Alice and Alexis have a Poke'ball that connects to the Pokemon they caught in a different story I'm writing. Anyway rated T for the some swearing Alexis does and Chris' insaneness.


**Code:What up people of the total drama world!**

**Oshafan3:Pika Pikachu!**

**Code: -Falls on the ground in a epic face ground-**

**Oshfan3: -laughs-**

**Code: -Gets up and is annoyed- Anyway me and Oshafan3 more like Oshafan3 roped me into doing a fan fiction what fun.**

**Oshafan3:DID NOT!**

**Code:Shush I'm talkin' just kidding sis ha ha anyway this fan fiction is set during season 3 aka world tour! -Hits high note-**

**Oshafan3:We**

**Code:Don't**

**Oshafan3:Own**

**Code:Total**

**Oshfan3:Drama**

**Code:If we did we be making money from this being**

**Oshafan3:A real part of total drama world tour so we will settle for second best we own no characters but Alice is based on me.**

**Code:And Alexis who goes by Alex is based on me. Lets start most episodes will be the same also we will ad a bit of things but half the stuff we add we don't own sadly.**

-At the runway with Chris-

"Hello I'm Chris McLean and this is Total Drama World Tour now we have Lindsay,Dj,Leshawna,Owen,Gwen,Heather,Tyler, Duncan,Courtney,Izzy,Cody,Noah,Ezekiel and Bridgette."Chris said. "And we have four new constants please welcome Alejandro,Sierra, our youngest constants of 12 and 13 Alice and Alexis!"Chris said as Al and Sierra walked off the bus and a girl with light brown hair that looked somewhat blond,hazel eyes wearing a black tee shirt that in white letters said 'Conserve fuel stop driving past my house' and gray jeans with a red and white Poke'ball attached to the belt loop she looked 13 years old. The next girl was only 2 inches shorter then the light brown haired girl she had curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes she wore a white tee shirt with a Pikachu on it and brown pants she looked 12. "Its Alex!"The 13 year old girl snapped annoyed. "Pika pika chu pikachu!"The 12 year old said looking at the older girl with a look that said. 'No killing the host'. "Anyway I'm Alex you can only call me Alexis if you have a death wish and this is my younger sister Alice any of you -Alexis glared at Duncan- tries flirting with her I won't think twice about killing you."Alexis growled out then turned to the bus. "Twilight,Shinx,Eevee come on lets go."Alexis called and a Pichu, Shinx and Eevee ran off the bus the Shinx and Eevee jumping into Alex's arms and the Pichu jumping into Alice's arms then they turned back to the cast who stared in shock. "What are those things?"Heather asked with a bit of a sarcastic remark. "Pokemon."Alexis answered (From now on I call her Alex.) "What are Pokemon?"Lindsay asked. "Small creatures that live in a different world and me and Alice will show you what they do."Alex said and turned to Alice. "Two on Two, One on One or Three on Three?"Alex asked. "Um hmm three on three."Alice said Alex nodded taking the Poke'ball from her belt and throwing it into the air. "STARLY PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"Alex yelled. Alice grabbed a Poke'ball out of her Pants pocket. "RAINBOW AND FLUTTERSHY GO!"Alice yelled.

A Pidove,Eevee (Rainbow is the Pidove and Eevee is Fluttershy who came out of Alice's Poke'ball) and Starley appeared from the Poke'ball. (If you don't know what Pokemon are go look up some pictures.) "Remember the rules you can attack first."Alex said as everyone stepped back. "Okay Rainbow use tackle on Starley Fluttershy you use take down on Eevee and Twilight you use thunder on Shinx!"Alice said. "Pidove!"Rainbow said and started flying at Starley while Fluttershy started to charge at Eevee and Twilight's cheeks sent sparks at Shinx. "Dodge and Eevee you use Sand attack to blind them Shinx use spark to zap them and Starley take to the skies and use your gust to rally up the sand more and do some damage quickly!"Alex said as the 3 Pokemon dodged and Eevee started to kick up sand and the other 3 Pokemon couldn't see Shinx sent and spark using by charging up his body and Starley took to the skies and started flapping his wings hard kicking up the sand. "Guys get out of there and Rainbow use Double team, Fluttershy use attract on Eevee and Twilight use thunder once more!"Alice said and soon there was more then one Pidove, Eevee was having hearts spinning around him and then go in soon his eyes where big hearts and Twilight manged to hit Shinx with a full powered Thunder. "Okay enough return everyone!"Alex and Alice said and the Pokemon disappeared into the Poke'balls they turned back to the cast and Alex grinned. "Wanna see a awesome bird trio?"She asked and Alice's eyes went wide. "Say no!"Alice said quickly snatching the Poke'ball from Alex. "But Zapdos,Moltres and Articuno need the time to spread their wings!"Alex whined but no one dare ask who Zapdos,Moltres and Articuno where.

-After they got the tour and knew what the little ding would mean and Chris threw Zeke off the plane-

"Ding."They heard and everyone groaned.

_Courtney:Up_

_Courtney and Izzy:Up_

_Courtney,Izzy and Sierra:Up_

_Courtney,Izzy,Sierra and Lindsay:Up_

_Harold:Sing_

_Harold and Cody:Sing_

_Harold,Cody and Dj:Sing_

_Harold,Cody,Dj and Tyler:Sing_

_Heather,Leshawna,Bridgette,Courtney,Izzy,Sierra and Lindsay:We're Flying._

_Al,Noah,Harold,Cody,Dj and Tyler:And Singing._

_Everyone (Except:Gwen,Duncan,Ezekiel and Owen):We're Flying and we're singing._

_Sierra:Come fly with us._

_Sierra and Cody:Come fly with us._

_Izzy and Alex:We got a lot of crazy tunes to bust Haha._

_Bridgette:Come fly with us._

_Bridgette and Lindsay:Come fly with us._

_Al:Its a pleasure and a honor and a must._

_Alex:Sappy tunes Al. -Al glares at her-_

_Duncan:Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane._

_Harold:What do you expect Chris is freaking insane. Ah!_

_Gwen:Yeah but, guys, your singing on Tv._

_Courtney:Haven't you always to? It can't just be me!_

_Dj:Come fly with us._

_Dj and Leshawna:Come fly with us._

_Heather:Do you know how to steer this thing?_

_Alex:What do you think Heather?  
>Chef:I try.<em>

_Ezekiel:They thought they could leave and depart but this stow away has winning in his heart._

_Noah and Alice:Come fly with us come die with us._

_Owen:We're flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane! -Gets hit over the head with a 2 by 4 (Don't ask where she got it) by Alex-_

_Sierra,Dj,Cody and Heather:Come fly with us come sing with us._

_Gwen and Duncan:NO!_

_Chris:Anyone care for a copy of the season 3 rules because in order to escape instant elimination._

_Bridgette:All constants must sing in each show._

_Courtney:Come on Duncan lets go!  
>Cody:Gwen sing it don't go!<em>

_Gwen:_Well I don't want to go home. _Come fly with us come fly with us come and fly with us!_

_Courtney:_Duncan come on please!

_Duncan:This sucks!  
>Everyone (expect Duncan,Ezekiel and Owen):YEAH!<em>

"That sucked."Alex muttered as Alice and Alex's Poke'balls opened up and a Piplup and Oshawott came out and started attacking each other with bubble beam. "GAH PIPLUP!"Alex yelled jumping out of the way. "Rarity!"Alice said jumping up as well. "PIP PIP PIP LUP PIPLUP!"Piplup yelled. "OSHA OSHA OSHA WOTT!"Rarity snapped back and Alex and Alice dived forward Alex grabbed Piplup and Alice grabbed Rarity but they got free and started attacking each other again. "Hmm I guess we need to use grass to calm them down?"Alice said. "Of course."Alex muttered. "ALRIGHT APPLEJACK CALM DOWN RARITY!"Alice yelled throwing her Poke'ball into the air and a Snivy came out. "TURTWIG YOU KNOW THE DRILL!"Alex yelled throwing her Poke'ball in the air and a Turtwig appeared. "Use vine whip!"Alice and Alex said and both Pokemon did hitting their targets. "Now return everyone."Alex said and Piplup and Turtwig returned. "You gals get some rest."Alice said and Rarity and Applejack returned.

**Code:Hmm not bad for a first chapter what do you think Oshafan3?**

**Oshfan3:Of course its not bad but what in the name of Zapdos,Moltres and Articuno gave you the idea to use Pokemon?**

**Code:Another story I'm doing where you and me are sucked into all different worlds this is just a story off us being sucked into the total drama world after the Pokemon world. I guess.**

**Oshafan3:Whatever.**

**Code:Remember**

**Oshfan3:To**

**Code:Review**

**Oshafan3:And**

**Code:Follow**

**Oshafan3:The**

**Code:Story**

**Oshafan3:If**

**Code:You**

**Oshafan3:Want**

**Code:To.**

**Oshafan3 and Code:Byez**

**Code:Oh yes and the Pokemon will be used aswell they only have the Pokemon that they caught thou.**


End file.
